In 1960, the laser was first demonstrated by Theodore H. Maiman at Hughes Research Laboratories in Malibu. This laser utilized a solid-state flash lamp-pumped synthetic ruby crystal to produce red laser light at 694 nm. By 1964, blue and green laser output was demonstrated by William Bridges at Hughes Aircraft utilizing a gas laser design called an Argon ion laser. The Ar-ion laser utilized a noble gas as the active medium and produced laser light output in the UV, blue, and green wavelengths including 351 nm, 454.6 nm, 457.9 nm, 465.8 nm, 476.5 nm, 488.0 nm, 496.5 nm, 501.7 nm, 514.5 nm, and 528.7 nm. The Ar-ion laser had the benefit of producing highly directional and focusable light with a narrow spectral output, but the wall plug efficiency was <0.1%, and the size, weight, and cost of the lasers were undesirable as well.
As laser technology evolved, more efficient lamp pumped solid state laser designs were developed for the red and infrared wavelengths, but these technologies remained a challenge for blue and green lasers. As a result, lamp pumped solid state lasers were developed in the infrared, and the output wavelength was converted to the visible using specialty crystals with nonlinear optical properties. A green lamp pumped solid state laser had 3 stages: electricity powers lamp, lamp excites gain crystal which lases at 1064 nm, 1064 nm goes into frequency conversion crystal which converts to visible 532 nm. The resulting green and blue lasers were called “lamped pumped solid state lasers with second harmonic generation” (LPSS with SHG) had wall plug efficiency of ˜1%, and were more efficient than Ar-ion gas lasers, but were still too inefficient, large, expensive, fragile for broad deployment outside of specialty scientific and medical applications. Additionally, the gain crystal used in the solid state lasers typically had energy storage properties which made the lasers difficult to modulate at high speeds which limited its broader deployment.
To improve the efficiency of these visible lasers, high power diode (or semiconductor) lasers were utilized. These “diode pumped solid state lasers with SHG” (DPSS with SHG) had 3 stages: electricity powers 808 nm diode laser, 808 nm excites gain crystal, which lases at 1064 nm, 1064 nm goes into frequency conversion crystal which converts to visible 532 nm. The DPSS laser technology extended the life and improved the wall plug efficiency of the LPSS lasers to 5-10%, and further commercialization ensued into more high-end specialty industrial, medical, and scientific applications. However, the change to diode pumping increased the system cost and required precise temperature controls, leaving the laser with substantial size and power consumption while not addressing the energy storage properties which made the lasers difficult to modulate at high speeds.
As high power laser diodes evolved and new specialty SHG crystals were developed, it became possible to directly convert the output of the infrared diode laser to produce blue and green laser light output. These “directly doubled diode lasers” or SHG diode lasers had 2 stages: electricity powers 1064 nm semiconductor laser, 1064 nm goes into frequency conversion crystal which converts to visible 532 nm green light. These lasers designs are meant to improve the efficiency, cost and size compared to DPSS-SHG lasers, but the specialty diodes and crystals required make this challenging today. Additionally, while the diode-SHG lasers have the benefit of being directly modulate-able, they suffer from severe sensitivity to temperature which limits their application.
Currently the only viable direct blue and green laser diode structures are fabricated from the wurtzite AlGaInN material system. The manufacturing of light emitting diodes from GaN related materials is dominated by the heteroeptiaxial growth of GaN on foreign substrates such as Si, SiC and sapphire. Laser diode devices operate at such high current densities that the crystalline defects associated with heteroepitaxial growth are not acceptable. Because of this, very low defect-density, free-standing GaN substrates have become the substrate of choice for GaN laser diode manufacturing. Unfortunately, such substrates are costly and inefficient.